


Interuption

by Awenseth



Series: Wisdom of the AllSpark [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nothing new that during a fight between the Autobots and Decepticons something happens which interupts said fight...though one time that something was out of the 'usual' category...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interuption

**Author's Note:**

> A sudden idea which decided to attack me and yes it is intended that what exactly brought out the reactions by our two poor creators is up to your mind.

It was something normal.

Nothing out of the unusual, it had happened often enough that no one raised even an optic ridge anymore. The Decepticons do something, the Autobots come in, there is a fight and either the Cons retreat or something happens which makes them retreat. 

The problem was said interruption…

Both fractions were cloaked in confusion and slight worry as their optics travelled to their respective leader before traveling to Ratchet and Hook who were checking on the two out cold tape-decks on the rocky ground. Finally their gazes fell on the four cassettes staring at their pedes, face plates flushed as they shuffled around while the rest of the smallest Transformers were either looking at them with a scolding look before it become a concerned one regards the two out cold mechs. No one knew what exactly happened only that suddenly the Commanding Trine broke off their air raid and flew down where the two tape-decks were already on the ground with their cassettes freaking out. 

“What in Primus’s name happened!?” Megatron demanded the question everyone wanted to have answered, mostly those who were slowly freaking out that something was so terrible that Soundwave fainted!

Both Ravage and Ramhorn, - the two oldest in each cassette group respectfully – let out a small noise which was between a growl and a huff before looking over scolding at their younger siblings. Laserbeak meanwhile had taken upon herself to try reassuring Ratbat as Buzzsaw went with Steeljaw closer to their creators to demand answers about their conditions. 

“Uh…” Rewind started, completely at loss for words and due to the fact that Blaster was out he could not hide in his creator’s chest so he hurried behind his twins, trying to not faint from mortified embarrassment. He was only trying to gather some data and not cause trouble…

“Erm…can we ask for a time out?” Eject asked as he looked hopefully at Optimus was looking from them unsurely over to Blaster and then back. 

“No time outs.” surprisingly Skywarp spoke up as he looked down at Soundwave, the Autobots did in a way wonder why the Trine was standing so close to the TIC in a protective manner, but the Cons did not seem to find it out of place. “Rumble?” Skywarp asked again in a stern tone. 

“Uuuuhhh…could that actually be explained when…well when the Boss is awake?” Rumble asked carefully while Frenzy nodded his head hurriedly. 

“That on the other hand is not easy to determine, their processors nearly crashed…” Ratchet said in a slightly stunned tone as he repeated his scans for the umpteenth time on both mechs while everyone else snapped their helms first to the duo and then to the four who apparently caused it. 

“WHAT DID YOU FOUR DO!?” demanded now everyone in complet disbelief. 

“Erm…” the four attempted to try coming up with an explaining, but it seemed that the screaming had done a in some way positive work by being also a wake up call. 

“ _ **YOU WILL BE KEEPING AWAY FROM THOSE TWO IN ALL BATTLES TILL WE ARE ONLINE!!!!**_ ” screamed both Soundwave and Blaster as they jumped up from the ground, the former giving a shock to almost everyone for they thought him not capable of screaming. 

“Soundwave…/Blaster…” Megatron and Optimus tried to gain their officers attention, but they were blatantly ignored, which was certainly a big first by one of them. 

“Hay Boss, are you…fine now?” Frenzy asked carefully as Soundwave placed his older and youngest sibling into his deck holder before swooping up both him and Rumble, almost denting their plating…it seems as if they were the luckier ones when Eject’s protests for a time out were interrupted by a pained yelp. 

_**”Rumble and Frenzy not getting near those two again, order of preceding, returning to base this instant.”**_ Soundwave said in a stern tone to the two cassettes who stopped their struggling and stared up at their creator in disbelief. 

“Boss?” the two asked. 

“Eject, Rewind I…I can’t believe _**this**_ we are immediately getting back to the Ark.” Blaster informed his own cassettes who were happy that at least now he had lessened his grip a minimal bit, but his words made them freeze down. 

“Blaster?” though just like the Con twins they were ignored as both sides watched the two tape-decks give the others cassettes and angry glare before they turning on their pedes and marching away in opposite directions. 

The others only stood there for almost ten breems before Bumblebee decided that he could not take the silence anymore. 

“What happened?” he asked while looking around at both his team mates and enemies before everyone turned questioningly to their respective leaders who exchanged an unsure glance.


End file.
